One objective of this project is to assess the predictive validity of reproductive intentions and to analyze the patterns of inconsistencies between these intentions and subsequent fertility among Mexican Americans as compared to the white majority population. Another objective is to identify the dimensions that have a measurable impact on prospective fertility, independently of or in interaction with intentions. The variables to be examined include the life cycle, contraceptive use, socio-economic status, the wife's work experience, religiosity, country of upbringing, and ethnicity. The project will involve a follow-up of a probability sample of about 900 relatively fecund Mexican American wives who were interviewed in Los Angeles in 1973. In 1973, information was obtained on various aspects of their reproductive and contraceptive history, on their reproductive intentions, as well as on all the dimensions to be included in this study. A new questionnaire will be developed to secure the needed data for the follow-up analysis. Various methods will be used to locate the 1973 respondents and the information will be obtained by interview, telephone, or letter.